To Protect Her
by Printed Paper
Summary: After Mary confronts Sherlock about his feeling for Molly, the detective is faced with many questions. Sherlock knows he must protect Molly, but who is really worried will hurt her? And what will become of their relationship when a baby is on the way? SHERLOLLY
1. Chapter 1

**To Protect Her **

Chapter 1

_Firstly, Thank you to everyone checking out this story. This is my first multi-chapter FF. I'm a big procrastinator; therefore I've prewritten the story so you won't have to wait a week for another chapter. You may find that some little details in the story have been inspired by Tumblr post. I hope you like it! Please review! _

_Special thanks to Karolyne of .com for being my editor for this story. I do not own these characters; all credit goes to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC. _

John and Mary had discussed it before; the relationship between the great detective and the modest pathologist. Though their personalities seemed almost opposite, Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper share a special bond. Molly was constantly there for Sherlock when he needed help. He felt comfortable putting his complete trust in her when he faked his death. When they first met it was she who did research for him on cases, she who continued to ask him out for coffee while getting rejected, and she who slapped him after John brought him back from a drug den. She brought out the good in Sherlock. It seemed like she was the only person who could see through the hard shell he kept his emotions in. Well, the only person who could and didn't use it against him.

When John told Mary the story of what happened at their Christmas party what seemed like an eternity ago, she was disturb at how rude Sherlock had been to Molly and was proud of her for standing up to him. John said that it was the first time he ever heard Sherlock apologize to someone. Apology or not, Mary remarked she might have kicked him in the groin right there. Since then Mary was determined to find out the nature of Sherlock's feelings for the women.

Now sitting in the red chair near the fireplace waiting for John to get to Baker Street, eight months pregnant Mary thought it was as good a time as ever to bring up the subject. Sherlock was sitting at his laptop researching for a case John called "The Parrots Gravestone". Mary looked up from the newspaper she was reading and watched Sherlock. She wondered what the best way to ask him about his thought of his affairs with Molly. The flat seemed so empty and lonely as Sherlock sat in silence working away. The Mary wondered if it was always like this. That the only thing that broke the stillness was her turning the newspaper pages. She wondered if it was like this when John lived there.

After almost a half hour listening to the faint clank of Mrs. Hudson putting away pots downstairs, Mary finally asked, "You ever think about getting a new flat mate, Sherlock?"

"I haven't given the idea much thought. The only person mad enough to live with me is your husband," he replied, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

There was no way to ease her way into this. Getting straight to the point she asked, "What about Molly Hooper?"

"What are you getting at Mary?" Sherlock said with little expression.

"Well, she obviously has feelings for you."

"So I've been told," he said still not looking at her.

"What do you think about her?"

Sherlock dismissed the question and continued to scroll through the article he was reading.

"Don't act like you've got nothing to say now. I can see from you fidgeting your toes there, you don't want to talk about it," Mary stated sitting up and placing down the newspaper.

She was right Sherlock did not want to partake in this discussion. He liked to keep his thoughts about Molly to himself. Even when John brought it up he changed the subject. Sherlock turned himself around in his chair, "She's a good friend. I don't know what you want me to say."

"Oh, come on. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"And you've seen the way John looks at me. Not much of a difference is there?" Sherlock said mockingly, raising his voice slightly.

"What about when you go peaking out the window whenever you invite her over," she said back slyly.

"I'm not sure where you are going with this," he muttered.

"Sherlock."

"Mary."

"Oh, just admit it!"

Raising his eyebrows he scoffed, "There's nothing to say." He knew that Mary was not going to let this conversation drop and was getting annoyed with her prying into him. He didn't notice his hand, which was tightly gripping the arms of the chair.

"Sherlock, I can tell you are hiding it. Stop trying to protect yourself!"

"I'm not trying to protect myself. I'm trying to protect her," he snapped back quickly.

"Why?" she said just as fast, almost cutting him off.

"Because I find Molly Hooper to be an extremely beautiful loving woman, who has a remarkable mind. And I would not be alive today without her."

The shell had broken and he was almost yelling. Mary sat there awestruck. She expected a simple, "She's lovely," but not this confession. Sherlock turned back around, so Mary was looking at the back of his head. She listened to his now quiet and detached voice.

"People have already gone after John and others I hold dear. I cannot have anyone knowing I care for Molly. I can't have anyone hurt her. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her."

Silence fell on the flat once more. Mary could not believe what Sherlock had said. He really did love her, enough to keep it hidden so that no one would think to go after to her. He had learned from experience that caring was in fact a disadvantage when it came to beating the enemy. They used his love for his friends against him. Mary slowly pushed herself up with a sigh. As she waddled over to sit across the desk, Sherlock turned his head toward the wall. He thought about how Moriarty had targeted John, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson. How he pretended to be Molly's boyfriend in order to spy on Sherlock, and how distressed and ashamed Molly was when she found out. He thought of how Magnussen had known a complete list of all Sherlock's weaknesses. "Pressure points" he called them. Sherlock was so thankful he did not know about Molly. He shivered at the idea of what he could have done to her. If he had mistreated her as foully as he did Lady Smallwood he might have shot him without question.

"That's wonderful to hear you say, but, Sherlock, you can't keep pushing her away. It's not right. She really does like you," Mary's now soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I know, I do. But I can't." His mind was still in a whirl from actually saying how he felt about Molly out loud.

"So what are you going to do? Go through life and never tell her?" Sherlock shrugged as if agreeing. He rested his elbow on the desk and rubbed his forehead. "Sherlock, you shouldn't that will just torment her. She'll continue to go through boyfriend after boyfriend and never truly be happy."

Slamming his hand down on the desk with a sudden rush of anger, he looked at Mary saying, "You don't think it bothers me watching her get her heart broken. I can't stand it."

Mary considered how he must feel having to watch Molly with other men and maybe even deducing that it would not work out. How he couldn't do anything about it and having to bottle everything up inside him. She took hold of his hand, "But you let everyone else in your life. Why not Molly?"

"I told you, it's too dangerous for everyone. I can't have anyone hurt her," he said back to his normal low register voice. But Mary could still tell he was hiding something.

"But you would protect her," she insisted.

Sherlock now had a wounded youthful look in his eyes as he spoke to Mary. "No, I'm scared I would be the one to hurt her. To break her heart."

"Oh, Sherlock, please don't-" but she was cut off by the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs.

It was John walking in, who was out running errands all day. The baby was expected to come within the next month. The couple had been very busy preparing the nursery and going to doctors appointments that John thought were a bit unnecessary. Mary decided John needed a night off; as a result earlier that day they planned to meet at Sherlock's, so he could go with him on a case.

"Good, John you're here," Sherlock said standing up as if the previous conversation never happened. He picked up his coat from his chair and put in on, eager to get to work.

John walked in puzzled at the quick glimpse of his wife holding Sherlock's hands. He raised his eyebrows at her- really his hairline just lowered- but Mary just shook her head and made a face that told him to drop whatever he was thinking.

"Did you get everything we needed?" Mary asked looking up.

"Yeah, I got everything on the list you made me. It's all in the car." Seeing his wife struggling, he guided her up out of the chair.

"Oh, you're such a good husband," she teased puckering her bottom lip. John smiled and kisses her with one hand on her big stomach.

"Yes. Yes, now come on. It's late enough already," Sherlock said collecting the last of his things. He flipped up his collar and didn't return Mary's smile goodbye to him as he turned out the door.

"Right, um, where are we going?"

"The cemetery," Sherlock yelled shortly already in the hall. The blunt way he said it reminded John of the first time they met and he had given him his name and the address he would come to call home. A grin appeared on his face from the memory of the stubborn man. He could tell he was wound up now.

Once the door closed completely, John asked Mary, "What's up with him?"

"He got a bit upset before."

"What did you do? You realize I have to spend my whole bloody night with him?" John said rolling his eyes.

"I may have brought it up," Mary said shyly.

"It! Really, you said something to him about it. Mary, why? What did he say?" John questioned, wanting to know what his friend had said. But there was no time to get any answers; they heard Sherlock call for a taxi outside the building. "You know what never mind. Tell me later," he said kissing her. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Now go have fun," Mary insisted pushing him toward the door. John's face light up with a chuckle hurrying out the door. "And be safe!" Mary called.

She watched out the window as her husband got into the black taxi with his best friend. Mary thought about all the things Sherlock had done to keep John and her together. She knew that he already worried about the safety of their child. She never realized on top of that he worried about Molly and took such great precautions to ensure her not getting into any trouble. She sat back down and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet of the flat. "Soon I'll have a baby to look after along with my danger addicted husband and his love-sick sociopath," she thought. Before leaving, Mary finished the last of her tea wondering if Sherlock would ever tell Molly all he felt for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Protect Her**

Chapter 2

_AN: More of a stream on consciousness chapter. I hope you like the story so far- let me know! I should be posting the next chapter soon. Thank You For Reading! Please Review!_

The cab dropped Sherlock back off at Baker Street late that night. He said his goodbyes to John and told him he would inform him of the plan for tomorrow. They had just about finished the case, but Sherlock still needed to sort out some things before giving a report to Lestrade.

Once inside, he plopped himself down in his black armchair and immediately entered into his mind palace. He quickly ran through the clues and deductions he made throughout the evening. But while trying to piece everything together a notion kept tapping at his head. Sherlock knew what it was and did not want to address it, as it would disturb him from his work indefinably. For quite some time he sat with his eyes closed trying to keep focused on the puzzle presented in front of him. However after a little more than an hour he couldn't take it anymore. The thought was looming over him ever since he left the flat. It was like this continuous little buzzing in the back of his brain. Sherlock opened his eyes, shifted positions in his chair, and then dived back into his mind palace to address the discussion with Mary.

He couldn't shake the feeling after telling her. He wondered if it was joy or fear he endured from confessing how he felt about Molly out loud. He did like her. Sherlock always knew there was something special in her. Molly sometimes would tell Sherlock more about him then he knew himself. "She really does have a miraculous mind for seeing such things," Sherlock thought. Because of this he knew that when it was time to fake his own death there was only one person he could put faith in. Molly Hooper- the one person who mattered most. Without her help, Sherlock would not be alive.

After his return Sherlock turned to Molly again. He understood that now that John was married and a father, he would not be around as much. So instead of sitting in his lonely flat he visited Molly at St. Bart's. He just liked to sit there in his mind palace while she worked. Sometimes they never even talked- which he usually favored. He grew fond of the simple feeling of her being in the same room. Occasionally he watched her work when she wasn't looking. It was then that he became aware of how lovely he found her. Sherlock always thought Molly was a pretty woman, but it was not till the past months that he could not seem to keep his eyes of her. He studied her fair skin, her shining brown eyes, her delicate polished hands, and her pulled back soft hair that showed off her dazzling features. Sherlock decided that Molly was not just an exquisite mind in a lab coat, but that she was a gorgeous woman with an exquisite mind in a lab coat. He was reminded of what The Woman had said to him: "Brainy is the new sexy."

Sherlock toyed with what Mary said; that he shouldn't push her away. But what else was he to do the risk of giving into romantic sentiment was too much. The only reason he had confessed to Mary was because she thought he was protecting himself. He could not let her believe it was selfishness holding him back. Sherlock felt again the rush an anger he got when she brought up Molly's ex-boyfriends. He had watched men use her, cheat on her, and overlook her, and nearly every time he said something to point to Molly that she was worth more than these men deserved. The only time he didn't say anything was when she was engaged to Tom. He noticed from the moment they first met that his appearance was alarmingly similar to his own. But he chose to not say anything as Molly was happy with him. He didn't want to do anything that would make her question their relationship. "But could she really have been that blind?" he considered. It was during this time Sherlock grasped that his interfering with her love life was not just to stop her from detrimental relationships, but was also out of jealousy. Listening to Molly talk about her affairs made Sherlock uncomfortable and envious. Envious that Molly would give up so much of herself to someone who would hurt her in the end. Sherlock had seen a dismal Molly fighting back her tears at work days after a break up, but he resisted taking the girl under his arms to comfort her. He couldn't console her without giving Molly an opening to let their friendship grow to much more.

This brought up another the point that worried Sherlock most. How could he be the one to support her when he could just as likely be the one to hurt her? He had already disappointed Molly many times. Those moments haunted Sherlock and fill him with regret. He thought about his horrible words to her at the Christmas party years ago. He remembered how furious Molly was when John brought him to her from the drug house. Her face told Sherlock that he had completely betrayed her trust and she was appallingly dissatisfied with his actions. Even though Sherlock was high he knew that what he did was horrible, he disregarded his friends and disappointed Molly entirely. Three slaps to the face from her reinforced this idea and he tucked it away in his mind palace for the next time he needed to snap himself back into reality- which came sooner than expected. Like he told Mary, Sherlock was scared that if their relationship progressed to more than a friendship and he did something to hurt Molly, she would end up heartbroken. But this time Sherlock would know that he was the one who did it. That he had been the one to do something that she just couldn't forgive. He could not bear the idea of losing Molly for good.

All these points going against Sherlock went through his head as he sat with his eyes closed. However, along with these fears was the image of Molly. He could picture her cheerful face, hear her youthful laugh, see her considerate brain at work, and almost feel her kindhearted spirit around him. He remembered Mary's words to him, "You can't keep pushing her away… You shouldn't. That will just torment her." She was right, it was wrong for him to treat her this way. John once told him that Molly would feel used if he kept flirting with her, then dismissing her advances. Sherlock argued that he didn't flirt with her; he was just giving a complement, making conversation. "Yes, but you don't generally complement people. So when you do, it means something," John retorted. Sherlock esteemed the idea of telling Molly what he truly felt. But he didn't know how to say it. Yes, Sherlock could explain to John how much he cherished their friendship, but that was during the heat of the moment or after working on a best man speech for days with the help of Gonzalo – or whatever the hell his name was. However to bring it up himself and to start a new depths of a relationship; he didn't know how.

Sherlock opened his eyes after clearing his spinning head and confirming one final conclusive thought. He would protect Molly from harm. The same way he watched out for John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, and others. He wouldn't allow himself to treat her cruelly- not that he ever meant to. Sherlock would not let Molly down.

He got up from his chair and automatically began pacing the floor. He ran his hand through his long curly black hair. From under a pile of papers, he got out his phone and dialed the number, while his other hand hung by his side, fingers twitching for a cigarette. The phone began to ring against his ear. One. Two. Three. Four-

"Hello?" Sherlock's feet stopped when the small voice came from the other end.

"It's Sherlock. I need-"

"Sherlock? You never call? Anyone! Is everything alright?" Molly said sounding concerned.

"Yes. Er, I thought it would be more appropriate. I need to talk to you, can you stop by?"

"Do you realize what time it is? You woke me up."

Sherlock brought the phone away from his ear to check the time. It was 2:17 in the morning. Rather embarrassed, he said back into the phone, "I'm sorry, Molly. Can I meet you for tea in the morning?"

"I have to work tomorrow," she replied tiredly now, but still with the same warmth and excitement her voice always carried when speaking with Sherlock.

Sherlock was pacing again. "Oh, it was foolish of me to ask anyway. I'll just let you go then."

"No!" she said maybe a bit too quick. "Um. I mean, we can meet during my lunch break."

"That sounds good. I'm sorry for waking you. Goodbye, Molly."

"Goodnight, Sherlock. And please, try to get some sleep."

He pressed the end button when he heard the other line go out. Tossing his phone on the chair he made his way to the black sofa on the other side of the room. He laid down on his back, letting out a long sigh. Sherlock was wide awake now, mind racing as to what he might say tomorrow. He knew he wasn't going to sleep. He had already let Molly down.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Protect Her**

Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you everyone who followed , reviewed, and favorited this story. It means so much! I can't believe the support even on my blog. It's great! Now for the next chapter. This one was harder to write, but it gave me Sherlolly feels. Let me know what you think. _

The door swung open into St. Bart's cafeteria. Sherlock walked in nervous about the conversation he was about to have. He had been up all night thinking about how to go about telling his feelings to Molly. Every variable and outcome was carefully thought through. Unlike when he revealed to John that he was not dead, Sherlock was ready if Molly reacted negatively.

Coming in he saw the same familiar faces he encountered whenever he visited. He never bothered to learn any of their names- they wouldn't work with him anyway. It didn't matter though; the only person he could tolerate working with was the woman he was going to meet now.

A small smile formed on his face when he spotted Molly across the room finishing the last of some soup. Her hair was parted on the side, tied up in a bun. She was wearing an auburn color jumper Sherlock deduced to be new. She was at the table Sherlock had picked out once before. It as in the corner away from most of the others. They sat there in the past when John insisted he take a break from work and eat, since he hadn't in the past three days. Sherlock preferred the table, because he could see the whole room from it- something Molly evidently remembered.

Sherlock made his way over and cleared his throat. The nicotine patched on his arm began to itch under his coat. "Good afternoon, Molly."

"Hey," Molly's delicate smile greeted Sherlock as he pulled out the second chair from the table. "I got you coffee. Black two sugars, right?" she said knowing she was correct, but still asking. "I don't know if you want it."

"Yes, thank you," he replied pulling the cup toward him, but not taking a sip. He sat very businesslike across the small table back towards the cafeteria.

Molly wondered what Sherlock needed to talk to her about. She knew it wasn't a little favor for a case or he would have texted her or just shown up. And she assumed John didn't know or he would have stopped him from calling her in the middle of the night.

"'You didn't sleep at all did you?" she asked letting out a nervous giggle. She too couldn't sleep after he called. Even though she was terribly tired, her mind kept replaying the sound of his voice. Whatever was wrong with Sherlock worried her.

"No, up all night with a case."

"Oh yeah. Whose?"

There was a pause as the question hung between them for just a moment. "My own."

"Sherlock, what's the matter? What can I do to help?" her voice went from cheerful to completely agonized. Putting down the bottle of water, she immediately began playing with the bracelet she was wearing in her lap.

"No, that's exactly it. You've helped me so much. It's about time I do something about it," already feeling guilty that she was willing to help him with whatever crazy situation he might have been in.

Molly responded rather embarrassed, "I, um- I don't understand."

Sherlock tried to relax his shoulders a bit, still not completely ready to state his prepared words, "I believe we're all aware that I'm not one for this- sentiment. Showing appreciation, giving into trust, congratulation, acknowledging others feelings-"

"You've gotten better," Molly interrupted, knowing the list could go on, while remembering instances where Sherlock failed to do each thing he named.

"Yes, I suppose," he continued. "However there are feelings that I still haven't been completely truthful with. For a long time, I lied to myself, pretending they don't exist."

Sherlock looked up to her expression. She was still sitting in the same position, eyes wide with awe and biting the inside of her cheek uneasily. Her mind was racing at what the man across from her was getting at. Of course, there was one thing the subject seemed like it might turn to, but Molly wasn't ready to get her hopes up on something that seemed impossible.

"Molly, you have always been at my side whenever I needed someone. And I am horribly guilty to say that I have used your eagerness to help me for my own purpose. It was in no means right to take advantage of you like that. I am wholly sorry and promise to never treat you in such a way again. I wish you will please except my apology."

Molly watched his face seeing that he really was genuine in his confession. And that he seemed to need her forgiveness to continue the conversation with her.

"Oh yes, Sherlock I forgive you," she nodded.

"Really, Molly, I mean it. I have ask too much of you. You are one of the most important people in my life."

"I, um… thank you-" her voice trailed off.

Sherlock continued his speech with affection, taking a breath after each sentence, so that Molly- and himself- could process his words, "I've hid all this for a long time, because I thought it was best, I know now that I can't continue like this." There was a small pause during which he brought his hands atop the table. "Molly, I need you to know that you are so very dear to me. I, for one, would not be alive without you. You have such an outstanding mind. You see so much in people- in me- which I never could. You have brought me to self- awareness. Awareness now, that I can't continue to deal with you not knowing that you are- that you are the most beautiful and marvelous women I have ever met. You hold a very immense place in my heart. And I hope you can return my affection?"

Molly's hands were not inches away from Sherlock's. Her voice was high and timid as she tried to find the words to make sense of her delight "Are you saying what I think? You- you like me? You think I'm beautiful." It was more awestruck dream like thought then question.

"I do. I always have," he reassured her with a smile taking her hands. "And is it- safe to say that you feel the same?"

"Um, I mean- it doesn't really take much deduction skills to know that I've always been charmed by you," she giggles, but they were cut short. She stopped, realizing that this was something she had always wanted to hear and now it was really happening. But this was Sherlock, she thought, a million questions raced through her head bringing her to presume the worst. Molly had seen the detective get close to someone for his own game. She wanted to believe he would not do the same to her; still she was not going to let it happen to find out. "But wait- Sherlock, are you serious? Because if this is part of some bigger plan of yours. I will never forgive you."

There were the words Sherlock was dreading to hear. "Molly, you must believe me. I admit I did it in the past, but I would never treat you in such a way. You would have every right to never talk or see me again if I did use you. I recognize John may not forgive me as well. I promise you I've learned. This is all just me."

"Okay, then why? What made you say this now?" she said while repeatedly blinking, worried about tears.

Sherlock felt a bit more relaxed now, but knew that it was crucial to inform Molly of why he had never said anything. "I bottled my feelings up for protection. But I realize now that this too caused such pain. Denying you the right to know my feeling for you and pushing you away was wrong of me."

"You did give me a lot of mixed emotion. Could have spared me some grief." Sherlock responded by looking down at his lap then back up. His eyes again told Molly he was sorry. "But um,- what do you mean by 'protection'?" she asked nervously.

Pulling his hands away he spoke, sounding more like himself, his statements were quick and sensible. "As you know my work is very dangerous. Everyone I seem to encounter identifies my weakness as for the ones I care about. John has been put in danger because of me. Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade, and now Mary. You have to know that if we further our relationship you too could be put in harm's way. Be added to my list of weakness, maybe at the top. Because, it's true, I would do anything to keep you safe."

"So, all those times you shut me down. It was to protect me?" feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes, I had to keep you at a distance, so that people like Moriaty and Magnussen wouldn't go after you in order to get to me. But now I promise I will never let that happen," he said tenderly. Sherlock nodded his head with each word to not only ensure her, but to make the promises with himself.

Molly brought her sleeve to her watering eyes, "I know you would, Sherlock. I trust you," she smiled at him.

"As do I, with my life," he gave her a smirk that thanked her again for her crucial role in his fake suicide. The hardest part was over. He had finally gotten what he needed to out and it made his admiration for her much stronger. Just her smile was enough to make him fall for her even more.

"So um, what does this mean now?" she asked giggling and anxiously fiddling with her bracelet again.

"I suppose it means I'd like that take you up on your various passed offers to dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

**To Protect Her**

Chapter 4

_AN: Back from a bit of a break. This chapter is much shorter, but it sets up for what's to come. Enjoy! As always please review! It really helps. I also want to thank again these two awesome people for helping me edit this story. .com & .com Go check them out. Thank You to everyone who is following! Nect chapter should be up this weekend. _

During the cab ride back to Baker Street, Sherlock fiddled with his phone reluctant to make a call to his brother. He already sent a text to Billy informing him to watch for any suspicious activity of people around Bart's and Molly's flat. After several minutes, Sherlock swallowed his pride and dialed his phone.

"Ah, Sherlock, how nice to hear your voice as always," came the cold smooth tone on the other line.

"We can skip the sarcasm," Sherlock huffed back. "I have a proposal for you."

"Are you sure you won't be proposing to a certain pathologist?"

Sherlock should have known that Mycroft was already aware of everything. He always seemed to be one step ahead, no matter what. However it was because of this Sherlock needed his older brother's help. So he ignored the comment and held back his annoyance.

"I know you have the ability to keep an eye on Molly. I need you to ensure no harm will come to her."

Mycroft would assist his brother, but he still loved to make things difficult. "And why can't you get some of your homeless network to do that?"

"I have, but there's only so much they can do," the detective said flatly.

"Yes, the dispossessed, alcoholics can be so unreliable."

"They are more efficient than the police," Sherlock stated shortly, a bit offended. He reflected that he too could fit this description. For a short time in his past, he was living on the streets, before his brother got him help.

"Either way, I will have my best eyes and ears out to monitor her safety," Mycroft finally agreed. "But Sherlock, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

"I've already told her and made all the precautions-," Mycroft cut him off and shifted the subject.

"I'm not talking about security. I'm speaking of this new relationship. It's not going to be like John, dragging her around all over. And you might find Miss Hooper is not as forgiving," the older Holmes brother stated with the same cunning tone with voice always carried.

This was something Sherlock really didn't need to hear. He was doing everything he could, to keep Molly safe from others, but controlling himself was another thing. Even Mycroft was worried for his little brother messing up this chance at a romantic relationship. Mycroft was the last person Sherlock wanted to talk to about it, so he covered up his distress by humoring himself with his brothers own annoyances.

"Well at least I know you'll forgive me."

"What did you do now?" Sherlock smirked at his brother's question. He could practically hear Mycroft rolling his eyes.

"Mary had her baby shower the other day and brought me over the rest of the leftover chocolate and strawberry cake. Not really my flavor so I dropped it off at your house. I hope you don't mind?"

A sigh came through the phone, "Have a good evening, Sherlock," Mycroft said in a raised voice.

"Goodbye, Mycroft."

Sherlock hung up the phone and returned to twirling it in his hands. He knew he could trust Mycroft would follow through to help him. Nevertheless his comments were just as affective. Had Sherlock not already been worried about hurting Molly, he might have disregarded his brother. But that was not the case. He pondered upon them the rest of the drive.

Once Sherlock was back at his flat he took a bath. Clearing his head, he let himself relax. He put all the information from the case he was on in one room in his mind palace and shut the door. His work didn't need to interfere with the evening ahead. It didn't take long for him to decide what to wear for his battle armor- a dark grey button down shirt and black slacks would be fine under his coat.

Mrs. Hudson was in the kitchen when he emerged from the bathroom. Sherlock didn't think about her. He sighed knowing that she would make a fuss over everything. However he was fairly eager to tell someone. Reasoning that if everything went well tonight, Molly would be visiting more often and his landlady would catch on at some point.

"Do you want me to fix you up something to eat, Sherlock?" she asked in her sweet everyday caring voice as she wiped off the counter.

"No, I'm going out." He took a seat and began filing through and unstacking the papers his landlady had just organized into a pile.

"I should have known. Always busy, running all about catching killers."

"Not tonight, Mrs. Hudson. I've got a date," surprised at how easily the word's flowed out.

Raising her voice intrigued by the unusual news she replied, "Oh, who's the lucky gentlemen then?"

"What? No… It's not-uh," he rambled shaking his head. "Well- it's actually Molly Hooper."

A huge smile appeared on the old women's face. She clapped her hands together in excitement. "Really! That's fantastic!" she said with an innocent joy to her voice. Sherlock grinned as she put her arm around his shoulders rubbing his back. She pulled away from him and asked, "Have you told John yet?"

"No, I'm going to tell him later in the week. Make sure everything goes off okay."

"I'm sure it will. Where are you two going to go?"

"Having dinner as a little restaurant and bakery near where she lives. Lestrade gets pastries from there all the time."

"That sounds lovely! I want to hear all about it tomorrow." Giving Sherlock another quick hug, she collected her things and started to make her way out the door. Sherlock heard the old woman giggling to herself and saying, "I knew it! I knew it!" as she made her way down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**To Protect Her**

Chapter 5

_AN: Okay guys, it's time for the date! Some of you put in the comments that you were excited for this chapter after my little cliff hanger. I was a little indifferent about this chapter at first but I am content with it's simplicity now. I can only wish you like it too! Please review and let me know what you think will become of Sherlock and Molly's relationship next. Thank you for the support. _

Sherlock climbed out of the cab nervous to pick up his date for the evening. Little did he know that the women's anxiety inside was even worse.

It was no secret that Molly liked Sherlock. She had alluded to it many times, even asked him out, but never got much of a response. She often felt so foolish and stupid having this childlike crush on him. But whatever she did she could not shake the feelings she got when he was around. Sometimes Molly would try and forget about the handsome genius. Though even when she was dating someone else, she found she was lying to herself saying she's moved on. She was happy with them, but no one seemed to compare to the great Sherlock Holmes.

It wasn't just his gorgeously striking looks that attracted Molly, but his inhuman like mind and pride for his work. Yes, Sherlock was rude and seemed completely arrogant to basic human emotions, however Molly believed there was something deeper in him. To her the sociopath was broken, needing someone, but to scared to give himself up to a relationship. Then came John. For him Sherlock was willing to give up everything. He cared for and loved his friend so much. This made Molly adore him even more. To her his devotion was so sweet. She watched Sherlock learn how to love from the doctor. Seeing how he hid his sadness from him, Molly wanted to be there for Sherlock. She wanted to support him in any way she could.

And now she learned that Sherlock had this same love for her; that she was just as important to him. Molly was taken aback by his words, "I would not be alive without you." She had always known that in one sense, helping him fake his suicide, but what about on an emotional level. Molly decided that she couldn't ponder over it anymore. All that mattered was what was happening now. Sherlock had been genuine enough. "This could really work out," she said to herself.

Molly couldn't stop thinking about what he had said after lunch. Once she got home she spent her time playing out how the night might go in her head. But Sherlock was so unpredictable. She hadn't the slightest idea what he had planned. For all she knew they could be headed to a murder scene. With butterflies in her stomach, she showered, straightened her hair parting it on the side, and finally decided upon wearing a navy blue knit dress and flats. She was never one to change her appearance for someone else.

When Molly opened the door Sherlock greeted her warmly and complimented her appearance. Molly could tell that his words were rehearsed, but still meaningful, so she thanked him just the same. The two got in the cab together, a bit awkwardly. Once they settled in their seats Sherlock told the driver where they were heading.

"Oh, that's were Greg gets the pastries from all the time, right?" Molly exclaimed.

"Who?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you've known the man for years, how do you still not know his first name?"

"Not my division." Sherlock quoted the inspector. Molly's body relaxed as the two shared a laugh. And there was the smile that made Sherlock adore Molly more and more. He smiled and admired her while she watched London's lights out the window.

The two had a lovely dinner together. Everything went well. Sherlock made deductions on their waiter and then told Molly after he left the table. Not because he wanted to show off, but because he could. They discussed work, but mostly talked about the baby coming. Molly told Sherlock about Mary's baby shower and how Mrs. Hudson had had a bit too much to drink.

The night was cool and clear when they walked out of the Bakery attached to the restaurant. The moon shone above the two as they took their first bites from the cupcakes they each ordered. Sherlock proposed they walk the couple blocks back to Molly's flat. The two strolled along side by side. Behind them Sherlock cast a shadow over Molly's silhouette.

"How's your cupcake?"

"What? Oh, it's good!" Molly replied awoken from her thoughts. "It's blueberry. A bit strange tasting. Want some?"

Sherlock shook his head, "No, I'm alright." He held out his chocolate one to offer her a taste. Molly took her figure and scooped up some of the icing from the top. She popped it in her mouth.

"Mmm. It's really rich," she smiled again. Sherlock took out a napkin from the stash he put in his pocket before leaving the bakery and gave it to Molly. She quickly wiped her mouth embarrassed of the chocolate that was left on it. "Thanks."

As the two continued walking Molly finally asked what had been pestering her all day, "Sherlock, this morning when you said 'you wouldn't be alive without me' what did you mean? I know I helped you with Moriarty but- I mean, did you-" she stuttered. "Actually forget it. I'm sorry."

"No," Sherlock stated in a low voice. "I know what you mean and you're right." They were just outside her flat now. He stopped and turned to face his date. "I've gotten myself into tough situations that you aided me with. But more importantly I had been in a bad state of mind. And the people that got me through it were John and you. You've been my support. The person I can always turn to."

Sherlock took his arm and put it around Molly's shoulders and pulled her into his body. She let her arms wrap around his back still saving her half eaten cupcake. She rested her cheek against Sherlock's chest below his chin and felt as his arm held her right side. Her head moved up and down with Sherlock's deep breath.

"Molly Hooper, you are my rock." He said softly kissing the top of her head.

They held each other like this for a few more seconds, knowing their first evening together was coming to a close. Both their nervousness was gone. Everything had got off tremendous. Each having no more questions for the other, Sherlock and Molly were ready to move forward and take on this new step in their relationship; whatever it would bring them to- good or bad.

Molly's arms unwrapped first and she took a step back. "Thank you for everything, Sherlock. I had a lovely time."

"I'm glad," he replied still smiling at her.

"Well, goodnight," she said beginning to retreat into the building.

"Good night." He watched the women making her way into the building. The whole time seeing her beauty; Mesmerized at how smart and independent she was. He was glad that everything had gone well, but at the same time apprehensive and excited as to what the future would hold.

"Molly," he called before she shut the door behind her. She turned back around to the detective. "I'll see you again for lunch tomorrow, won't I?"

"Of course!" she giggled and Sherlock felt his heart melt again.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Protect Her**

Chapter 6

_I'm so sorry for the long break for this chapter. I've been busy, because I just started school this week. And had to wait to communicate with the people helping me edit. Another big thank you to them! I promise the next chapters will be posted sooner. They are all finished, just the last 3 need to be edited. But I'm really pleased how they turned out. I think you guys will like them. Thank you for everyone's continues support! Please, continue to review and share! _

For the next two weeks Sherlock spent a great deal of his time at St. Bart's with Molly. They met for lunch taking their normal spot in the corner. As afternoons pasted their conversations went from work to more personal matters. Sherlock found it amusing as Molly babbled on about the antics of her cat. He really didn't care, but loved to watch Molly become more comfortable to open up to him.

People at work noticed that the detective was visiting Molly more often than usual. She covered by telling them she was just helping him with a case, since John was busying getting ready for the baby with Mary. Which was in a sense true, despite the fact that they were dates now. Sherlock wasn't there to just use the lab, instead to spend time with Molly. He did experiments or worked away in his mind palace as the pathologist went about her job. One day Molly was coming back from her office and found the man was missing from the lab.

You could have at least said goodbye –MH

Had to get to Scotland Yards. Sorry, won't happen again. –SH

After that whenever Sherlock would silently slip away he left behind a note for her. "Thank you, Molly. See you tomorrow. J " By the end of the week, she had a small collection of post-it notes stored in her lab coat.

They had one other official date since their first evening together. Molly came over to Baker Street for tea before their dinner reservation. But it was cut short when Mrs. Hudson came up to the flat and began to make a fuss and comments about the two, which Sherlock found rather embarrassing. He failed to shoo her away, so instead Sherlock got himself and Molly out the door before his landlady could start telling them a story about her past love life.

One late afternoon Molly arrived at the flat uninvited. She let herself in with the key she now possessed and saw Sherlock lying on the sofa in his mind palace. Not wanting to disturb him, she took off her coat and made herself comfortable in John's old chair, knowing she could be waiting for a while. She looked around the room. An uneaten breakfast waiting on the desk with a cold cup of coffee, pictures and police reports hung on the mirror above the fireplace, and a strange smell coming from the kitchen indicating Sherlock was on a case. Yes, there was action, Molly thought, but this was really what the consulting detective's job came down to- hours upon hours of thinking, putting together a puzzle.

She turned her attention to the genius and wondered about all the clues spinning through his head; how this one man could work out what an entire police team could not. She studied his figure in the blue robe; large hands lay folded pressed against his chin. His body stretched the length of the coach. The sharp features of his face shined in the light. However, Molly found herself staring at what first attracted her attention to the man, the soft black mass of curly hair a top his head.

"Hello, Molly," came the tender voice from across the room.

It was about forty minutes later when Molly looked up from reading the news on her phone. She didn't even notice Sherlock had stirred from his mind palace and sat up.

"Hi," she said straightening up. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"Don't worry. Only stupid people put me off."

"Glad I'm not categorized as that." She looked down to close the page on her phone.

"Of course not," he replied running his hands through his mess of hair. Molly bit her lip to hide a smile. She loved when he did that. "So? You obviously came here for something?" Sherlock stated getting up. He had more than just Molly on his mind.

"Um, yeah. I wanted to discuss something with you," she said as her head turned following Sherlock's movement.

"Go on," he said louder as made his way into his bedroom.

Molly got up and hesitated to follow him in the room, but rather decided it was best to stay in the kitchen. She raised her voice for him to hear in the other room.

"I think it's time we tell John about- about us." There was no reply from inside. "That we are dating."

"Do you really think it's the right time to stay something?" Sherlock asked as he quickly hung up his robe in the bathroom and went back into his room.

"We both have wanted this for quite some time. And now it's happened. We've been seeing each other almost every day for the past two weeks." Molly could hear him going through his dresser throwing clothes onto his bed. "And I recall last time you failed to tell him about your 'girlfriend' he got rather upset."

"Yes, John really is the jealous type."

"I really do think they should know soon. Especially since Mary was the one to get you to first confess." She saw Sherlock go into the bathroom with his shirt unbuttoned.

"I suppose you're right," his voice muffled by the towel used to dry his face.

"We'll tell him then?" Molly proposed excitedly.

Sherlock emerged from the bathroom in new freshly changed clothes. "I'll tell him," he answered her buttoning up the last of his tight purple shirt and rolling up the sleeves.

"And what about Mary?" she asked still sitting at the kitchen table.

"John will inform her. Then I'm positive she'll want details. I'm sure you can handle that."

Molly hopped up and moved into the living room, "Alright, so I'm on girl-talk. One other thing: What is that terrible smell?"

"I've been cooking a man's kidneys for the past hour," he explained.

"Sherlock, I don't give you people's donated organs so you can play Hannibal Lecter!" she exclaimed heartfully.

"I'm also going to need a heart when you get one."

Molly broke into laughter at the fact that such a strange conversation was completely ordinary to her. Sherlock laughed with her turning his head away. They looked at each other's smiling faces still giggling a bit.

"I'll do my best," she said as Sherlock pulled her in for a hug, thanking her. Sherlock felt her fingers slide down his arm to gasp his hand. Their fingers intertwined each other. Molly moved her head away from the warmth of his body to look at his face. With poise her small voice said, "You look exceptionally handsome today, Sherlock."

"Why thank you. But I'm nothing compared to you."

Then he playfully planted a kiss on her cheek. Unlike before Molly no longer stiffened up when he did this. They released the grip on each other's hand, so Sherlock could go put his coat on.

"What are you all dressed up for anyway?" she asked putting back on her own coat.

"I have to meet my brother." His voice was sour and annoyed talking about Mycroft, so Molly didn't ask any further questions.

"So you'll let me know when you tell John," Molly asked as they descended the stairs together. Sherlock opened the door for her.

"He's stopping by tomorrow. I'll speak to him then."

Molly stood on her tip toes to wrap her arms over Sherlock's shoulders, kissing his cheek goodbye. "Thank you! I can't wait to hear what he says!"

Meeting Mycroft did not take long, still the Holmes brothers ended up irritating each other. Sherlock wanted to discuss how Molly's surveillance was going. There was no word about anyone or anything happening that posed threat to the woman. They saw no reason to increase her surveillance status, nor did Sherlock feel comfortable lowering it.

Once they confirmed the Molly was safe for now, Mycroft began to nag his little brother about his relationship. He told him sentiment could be a distraction in life. Sherlock argued sentiment was a part of life.

"I hope you're prepared to balance your friendship and new goldfish with your work." Sherlock rolled his eyes in response. He had thought through this all before. "Not to mention your new responsibility."

"What are you talking about?""

"Oh, I shouldn't spoil the surprise," Mycroft said facetiously turning to the paper work at his desk.

Sherlock pressed for answers, but his brother gave none. In a huff he turned to leave the small dim office.

"One more thing, Sherlock," Mycroft called just as his brother reached for the door handle. "Mummy called."

Sherlock's head snapped around, "You didn't tell her did you?" he asked aggravated.

"Heavens no! You think I want to talk to her about your love life," Mycroft scoffed. "She wants to come down and visit when the Watson's baby is born. She said she'd call and ask you, but you never answer. I told her you would be more than happy to let her stay at your place."

"You do love to see me suffer."

"Quite the opposite actually, brother dear. Tell Molly I said hello, won't you?" he chuckled now returning to his work. Sherlock gave one last infuriated look to his brother and left annoyed that he didn't get the last word.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Protect Her**

Chapter 7

_AN: Back with the next chapter! It's a short little scene in Baker Street. Please leave a review. Thank you again to everyone who has been following and favoriting to story. Also to the people who have followed me. Once this fic is complete I have ideas for some new shorter ones. Not just Sherlock, branching out to other fandoms. Anyways, Thank you! Keep Smiling!_

The next morning Sherlock sent his final conclusions to his client about their now solved case. For the first time the consulting detective was not itching to start on something new. His mind was already occupied and frankly he was not completely ready to address it.

Yes, he wanted to share his news with his friends. He knew they could be happy for him. But the truth was, Sherlock was still feeling hesitate to tell John, because it meant complete commitment to the situation. Not that he wasn't already committed to his relationship with Molly, but because if anything did happen between them the result seemed more permanent. His friend would surely give him hell if he did something to upset Molly. He also worried about Molly's friendship with the Watsons if they did breakup. Things could become awkward if John and Mary forgave him, but Molly did not. However those were a lot of ifs Sherlock would have to deal with for now.

Seven text messages from Sherlock later, John arrived at Baker Street. The doctor greeted his old friends and caught him up on all news about his family over a cup of tea. Mary's due date was in five days. They'd been to hospital twice and Mary was craving different food every day. It wasn't long before Sherlock found he could delay no more.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, anything. What?" his friend replied straightening up in his old arm chair.

"I assume Mary told you about our little conversation here a couple weeks ago."

John sounded rather embarrassed. "Yeah, she did. Sorry about that I told her not to say anything to you."

"No, it's fine," he assured him. "I actually- It's what I needed."

John raised his eyebrows surprised at Sherlock's positive tone. Mary told him how upset he was after admitting to her everthing he felt for Molly. John thought that romantic sentiment was just a foreign thing to Sherlock. It seemed safe to say, seeing how he didn't realize proposing to someone for your own needs was a completely horrible thing to do. Yet now John heard from his wife the opposite. That Sherlock knew that he couldn't do these things to Molly. John questioned why Sherlock hardly even regretted his actions toward Janine, but knew what was the right and wrong way to treat Molly. The answer was simple for John to find; Sherlock loved Molly. For Molly the detective wouldn't act rude and selfish. He was putting her before himself, so she could be happy.

"Good. So you're going to talk to Molly?" he asked glad his friend made peace with the subject.

"I already have," he said briskly.

"Really? That- That's great! What'd she say?" he replied slightly concerned.

"Well, she made sure I was being honest. Don't blame her there. It went well when I spoke with her. And-um-we've been going out for the past two weeks," he said optimistically. He unfolded hands and rested them on chair's arm showing he had nothing more to hide.

Tiredness left John's eyes as delight for his friend took over him. "Oh my God! Good for you,- and for Molly. I'm sure she was thrilled, considering everything." John shook his head in disbelief. "Wow- really. And it's serious?"

"I suppose so. I wanted to make certain everything got off alright, before I told you."

"Yeah, I guess everything has then," he chuckled. "So am I the first person you told?" Sherlock inhaled sharply and looked away. "I'm not going to punch you this time. Who else knows?"

"Mrs. Hudson knows. And I did tell my brother. He's keeping surveillance on her," he explained.

"Oh good! After all this time. I just can't believe it," he grinned.

Sherlock smiled back, "Me neither."

Just then John's cell phone started ringing. Sherlock's eyes followed his friend across the room. He stroked his lips when John had his back turned. He had already deduced that the phone call was from Mary. Slight concern came over him as he toyed with all the possible reasons for her phone call. Her water broke- no too early, he thought. "Molly slipped up and told her already. Defiantly not, she can keep a secret," he said to himself. "She did for two years, a couple more hours wouldn't kill her."

"It's Mary. Do you want to tell her?" John asked Sherlock, just now seeing his wife's name displayed on the screen.

Sherlock gestured for him to take the call himself.

"Hello, dear. Is everything all right?" Listening to his wife's response he turned to Sherlock still sitting down. "Good. Well, guess what Sherlock Holmes has been up to while we've been at damn doctor appointments every other day." He said into the phone. "He's been spending his time going out with Miss Molly Hooper."

Sherlock heard a high pitched excited shriek come from the phone. John laughed as he pulled his hand away from his ear. The shrill gave evidence Mary was excited about the news. She fired a surplus of questions at her husband. John offered the phone to Sherlock.

"Molly has the honor of giving details," he called.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to call Molly for answers. Now what did you need?" he rolled his eyes hearing his wife's reply. "Alright, be back soon, dear!"

John hung up his phone and made his way to get his coat on. "She's happy for you, that's for sure." They both laughed. "Care to join me for lunch? She wants me to pick her up something from Speedy's."

"Sounds lovely," Sherlock said getting up. "Maybe they'll still have the sandwich special Molly got."

John began making his way out of the flat. "Dinner date's then? No, taking her out to crime scenes?"

"All my first dates can't be the same," he joked, recalling him and John's first case together.

"Maybe now people will stop thinking we're together."

"I highly doubt that. They still believe it and your wife is about to have a child." The two best friends laughed as they made their way down the stairs to have lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

**To Protect Her**

Chapter 8

_AN: A big thank you to all new followers and favorites for this story. There have been a lot in the short time since I posted the last chapter. So here is the next one. Pretty short, but I got the idea and defiantly wanted to add it in this story. Three more chapters left! Look for them this weekend. Thank You! Keep Smiling! _

It was a dreary Tuesday afternoon in London. Molly went into work that morning to do some paperwork, and then she headed over to 221B Baker Street to spend the rest of her day with Sherlock. Music filled the flat livening up the tired pathologist. She listened to Sherlock play his violin, pacing in small circles near the window.

She felt like the flat had become so much more welcoming to her in these past weeks than the several times she'd visited before. She was now familiar with the odd smells from the kitchen, dusty bookshelves, and the tall man in the blazer that existed within the place. She had tested out every seat there and decided her favorite spot was right where she was sitting- on the right end of the black sofa underneath the yellow smiley face and bullet holes in the wall.

Sherlock did not miss a note when the kettle started ringing for her tea. Molly turned the stove off and the kettle simmered down allowing the music to reach her ears again. She turned to take a mug from the cupboard, but stopped when she noticed the newspaper on the counter.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed picking up the paper. "Sherlock!"

He stopped playing. "What?"

"Did you see this?" Molly brought the paper over to show him baffled by what was on the cover. "It- It's us! Look!"

"What are you talking about?" Sherlock said snatching the paper out of Molly's hands. To the right of the main article a headline read _'Detective Sherlock Holmes Spotted with Mysterious Women.' _Under was a camera phone picture taken from an odd angle of Sherlock and Molly sitting together on a park bench. "You've got to be kidding!"

Molly stumbled over her words, "Sherlock, that's us- That was just the other day?"

"Who the hell gets this stuff? Probably some pathetic bloke looking for money," Sherlock mumbled, opening up to the full article.

Molly peered over his arms to see the half page story, while he half read aloud the article. _"London's famous detective Sherlock Holmes trying another shot at love?...After former girlfriend, Janine Hawkins…Seen traveling with new companion…No news has been posted from blog of Dr. John H. Watson…Sources tell us this mystery woman is long time friend…Molly Hooper."_ He looked up from the page agitated. "Sources? What sources?"

Two other photos were printed of the couple, all taken the same day. The first was them walking out of St. Bart's together and the other Sherlock was calling a taxi as Molly waited on the sidewalk. Whereas Molly didn't look much different from the few women in the background of the photo, readers would easily recognize the detective. But Sherlock saw that this person next to him was special. She was a gorgeous woman, smiling at this man while he had his back to her. It reminded him that even when he turned away he could trust Molly would still be there to support him. Looking at these first pictures taken of them together he now really recognized they were a couple. They would be seen as a pair. It was now not just "Sherlock and John," it was now "Sherlock and Molly: the Detective and his Pathologist."

Sherlock's attention was drawn to the caption Molly pointed at with a gasp underneath the pictures. '_Photos submitted by head of "The Empty Hearse" fan club, Phillip Anderson'_

"For God's sake!" he yelled throwing down the paper. "I should have seen this coming."

Anger rushed through Sherlock from the idea of Anderson following Molly and himself around when they went out. Sherlock knew the former forensics officer had gone downhill when he believed he was the case of his "suicide" but didn't think he was this desperate. He even gave Anderson some money to stop stalking him and end his fan club. Now he had betrayed that and made a profit out of not only Sherlock's, but Molly's social life.

The hallway shock as Sherlock stomped down the stairs yelling, "If that idiot thinks he will get away with selling photos of my girlfriend and me, he is even more brainless than I thought possible!"

Just then Mrs. Hudson came running out her door waving her hands for Sherlock to stop. "I was just on the phone with John. He needs you to call him right away," the landlady explained.

Sherlock spun around and called for Molly up the stairs. The women appeared in the door way with her cell phone in her hand. Her face a mix of surprise, excitement, and awe. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That was John. Mary's water broke! They're at the hospital now!"

"Why, that's a bit rude. He didn't tell me," Mrs. Hudson remarked.

"Damn it, one day too soon. I bet Lestrade she'd be four days late."

"Sherlock! We have to go!" Molly scolded. "I'll get your things." She ran back into the flat.

Mrs. Hudson shock with exhilaration, "Oh my gosh! This is just wonderful! I'll make biscuits to bring over to the hospital later." Making her way back to her kitchen she sang, "There's going to be a baby!"

"It's actually happening!" Molly said rushing down the stairs. She handed Sherlock his coat and playfully tossed his scarf around him. "Come on! Let's go!"

Sherlock didn't follow Molly out the door right away. He turned to look up at the flat one last time. He remembered all his adventures with his friend. All that had happened to this point. Before opening the door to leave Baker Street, he took one final look in the mirror. He repeated Mrs. Hudson's words to himself, knowing that after today nothing would be the same. "There's going to be a baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**To Protect Her**

Chapter 9

_AN: Okay, so I'm so so so sorry about the wait for this chapter! It's super late! I had to wait for the people helping me edit to get back to me. And really they were such a big help. I wasn't confident about this one until I made some changes from their suggestions. This chapter was difficult for me to write because it was one of those things where I have a clear picture of what the scene looks like, but I couldn't put it into words. But I'm happy with it now. Here you may see some details I got from a Tumblr posts. Anyways. Again I apologize. I promise the next chapter will be up faster. I can't say anything about Ch. 11 though. By the way, that will be the final one. So without any more of me talking. Here is the big chapter that the story was leading up too! Please review and share!_

Hand in hand Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper entered the hospital building where the maternity wing was. The nurse at the front desk told Sherlock that they'd inform Mr. Watson of their arrival and have someone get them as soon as possible. Sherlock and Molly took seats in the busy waiting room. It wasn't long till Sherlock deduced how long the other attendants had been waiting.

"We've got a while till they get us. Do you want me to fetch you anything?" Sherlock asked warmly.

"Oh, no! I can't possibly eat anything now."

"Too excited?" Molly nodded. "Me too," he responded exchanging a smile.

Sherlock wrapped his arm around Molly's shoulders. Molly's small body leaded into Sherlock's side. She felt the wool of his coat collar on her cheek. They relaxed like this for a while letting their own thoughts consume them. Sherlock recalled how worried he had been when they found out Mary was pregnant. He knew John wouldn't always be at his side when he got married to Mary, but with a baby he would never have time to spend with him, he thought. Sherlock was scared to be alone again. However now all that fear was gone, because he had Molly. She was not replacing John, but rather a new relationship to depend on; someone to stand alongside with. Sherlock could show Molly a different kind of love than he could John. "There are many kinds of love," Sherlock pondered to himself. "Maybe even as many as there are types of tobacco ash."

"Sherlock," Molly interrupted the detective's consciousness. She too was deep in thought. Sitting in the quiet, she remembered something Sherlock had said that caught her attention, but didn't have time to address. Molly looked at Sherlock to make sure he was listening and not still lost in his own mind. "Before at your flat, you called me your girlfriend?"

"Yes, and?" he said not sure if he was being asked a question or a receiving comment.

"I don't know. It's just- you never said that before," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you are. Aren't you? My girlfriend."

"Yes, I suppose I am. And Sherlock Holmes is my boyfriend. God give me strength," she joked shaking her head. Sherlock let out a nervous chuckle.

They sat for a few more minutes watching BBC World News play in the waiting room television. When they saw John coming out the lift door, they eagerly got up to meet him. John greeted Molly with a long warm hug. He thanked them for coming, apologizing for the wait. Sherlock gave his friend a congratulatory hug and asked if everything was alright. John informed them that him and Mary had arrived two hours ago and that Mary was doing very well (being her first child.) The baby was expected within the next hour or so. Then he led them up to the maternity waiting area.

The minutes pasted slowly doctors and nurses moved about from room to room. Families and friends come to visit, bringing gifts to celebrate the new lives just brought into the world. Sherlock looked at just himself and Molly sitting there. He wished there were more people for the Watsons. He wished John's sister could be there to support him or that Mary could have a family to share this with. But if they did, John might not really need him. His friends deserve more, Sherlock thought.

They were beginning to get agitated. Then a nurse finally hurried to retrieve Sherlock and Molly from the waiting room. He brought them over to the bench just outside Mary's room. The hour drew to a close as the reality set in; the baby was coming.

Sherlock looked up when he heard the door open to find the doctor poking his head out. He smiled at the two anxiously waiting for the news. "They're ready for you to come in," was all he needed to say, before they were both on their feet. Sherlock took off his coat and placed it on the bench. The doctor opened the door for them.

"Hello," Molly called entering the room. Sherlock followed behind. He scanned the clean hospital room. A couple nurses still lingered filling out paper work. Across the room, Mary was reclined in the hospital bed. She looked tired, yet at the same time filled with such life. Her eyes were filled with hope and love as she looked down at her arms. In them was the newest member of the Watson family wrapped in a pale green blanket. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Just amazing!" Mary sighed.

Molly moved over to Mary's side. "Let me see the little one!"

"She's a healthy girl. 6 pounds 9 ounces." John said sitting on the bed next to Mary. He held his wife's hand filled with the infinite love that only a father had for his daughter.

"Oh my gosh! She's precious!" Molly exclaimed hugging Mary tightly. She gently stroked the baby girl's chubby smooth cheek with her thumb. A pretty light blue color was revealed when she opened her eyes. They were much like her mother's. She had a little round nose above her small pink lips that were puckered up. Brown hair covered the top of her head like peach fuzz. Delicate eyebrows lay on her soft skin that was only blemished by a few small freckles under her eyes. The little girl looked up at Molly not realizing what a big part of her life she would become.

"Congratulations." Sherlock said asserting his presence in the room.

Mary smiled at the friend standing at the foot of her bed. "Oh Sherlock. Get over here."

Molly stepped back allowing Sherlock to fill her place alongside Mary. When the sociopath saw the innocent baby girl he was overcome with emotions of love, protection, and joy beyond compare. "She's beautiful," was all he could manage to say.

"What's her name?" Molly asked.

John cleared his throat, "It's um- It's Rachel."

"Rachel. Rachel?" Sherlock questioned as if awoken from a trance. "That was the woman in pink's daughter? Our first case together?"

"Well, we weren't going to name her after you. Sherlock is really not a girl's name." he chuckled. "So, we thought, the next best thing was to name her after my fondest memory with you."

"So you named your daughter after an adulterer's still-born child?" Molly questioned slightly stunned.

Mary laughed, "Well when you put it like that it sounds sick."

"More like, the time my life completely turned around for the better," John said now only looking at Sherlock, silently thanking him for his friendship. "None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for that day."

Mary nudged Sherlock's side. Smiling up at him she asked, "You want to hold her?"

Sherlock nodded reaching out to take the baby. Rachel scrummed a bit leaving her mother's side, but quieted again when Sherlock cradled her in his warmth with his large hand gently supporting her head. He pulled Rachel into him. He allowed his face to fill with emotion as he looked down at the girl his friend's had so graciously named after him. Well, after a remembrance of their friendship. He was in disbelief. Rachel was finally here; the person who Sherlock had made his only vow for. He promised to protect her in all ways he could. And he knew he would.

Sherlock looked at Molly, who was now getting teary eyed. She came and stood beside him to see the baby again. "She's going to be so loved," Molly whispered, wrapping her arms around Sherlock.

A small sniffle came from across the room as Mary was crying tears of joy. Everything she had been through over the years did not matter to her now. She would not trade this moment for anything. Her head rested against the arm of the man she loved. John pulled her in rubbing her back. His defenses were beginning to fall too as he wiped his watering eyes.

The room was quiet. Nothing was spoken out the four of them as Sherlock stood next to Molly holding Rachel. No one could put into words the happiness in their hearts. Happiness for each other and peace within themselves. Sherlock and Molly were so ecstatic for the new parents. Likewise, the Watsons were happy for their friends being together**. **All they could do was exchanged promising smiles with each other. Sherlock found he no longer felt nervous. There was no reason to be. All the uneasy thoughts that went through his mind in the waiting room were gone. He allowed his mind and body to become untense. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. For the first time, Sherlock truly felt like he had a place. He knew that his job was to care for Rachel and do all he could for his friends.

As Sherlock looked at his friends sitting together on the bed, then to his girlfriend, and finally down to the little infant he was no longer sorry that there weren't more people to be there. The amount of love in the room far outweighed anything else. They didn't need a crowd of people or balloons and other presents. They just needed each other. This was their little family. And they would always stay together.


	10. Chapter 10

**To Protect Her**

Chapter 10

_AN: Here is the next chapter finally. It's been a really crazy week (sparing the details- 2 papers due, games, and a killer on the run in my town- not even kidding) But here is. Honestly I've had this chapter ready to go for a while, but wanted to wait so the break between this one and the next wouldn't be 2 weeks. It's a short chapter, not much detail. I was going to go back and add some, but everyone can just use their imagination. Chapter 11 will be the last chapter! I'm in the process of finishing it, then edited, so hopefully next week. _

_I want to thank everyone who has been following. It really helps! I love getting emails telling me someone has favorited or reviewed the story! I'll keep updating my progress for the next chapter on my Art/Writing Blog (link on my page) Enjoy! Keep Smiling! _

Only the two ladies remained in the hospital room Mary- whose adrenalin had gone down- was now feeling the strain of giving birth. She sent John and Sherlock to fetch a nurse for her. Rachel was sound asleep on Molly's lap.

"I can't take it. She's so cute!" Molly whispered from the arm chair in the corner.

"Yeah, we're going to have our hands full with her."

"At least we know no one will mess with her. Your mum knows how to take care of people like that," Molly joked playfully to Rachel.

Mary giggled a bit awkwardly. "Plus her father will surely raise hell. And God knows what Sherlock would do," she then joked.

"It'd be like when that man attacked Mrs. Hudson, and he threw him out the window."

"Multiple times!" Mary added. The two laughed recalling the story of the protective sociopath.

Molly was glad she had a friend like Mary who understood Sherlock as she did. If she hadn't been able to read Sherlock's emotions and had the courage to question him about them, he may have never asked Molly out. Molly admired how strong Mary was. And what she was willing to do for her family. Likewise, Mary felt the same high regard for Molly. She loved how the sweet girl was always willing to help others, while still being so independent. She thought the pathologist was superbly clever and astounding in all aspects.

Mary smiled as she watched Molly nurture Rachel. "Speaking of Sherlock," she said after a moment, "I saw the pictures of you two in the paper."

"Gosh, that's so embarrassing," Molly said shaking her head.

"Oh you looked so adorable! And it's good for Sherlock. You can tell he's been much happier."

"I am too," Molly replied looking up at Mary.

"That's great, Molly!" Mary encouraged her. She had known before that it would give Molly some peace knowing Sherlock wasn't using her. To put an end to the flirting between them and make something of it. Mary continued, "So, John and I wanted to know if you would be Rachel's godmother."

"Really? Me?" Mary nodded seeing Molly's exhilaration. "Of course! Yes, I would!" Molly exclaimed. She was overcome with joy. She felt honored that the Watsons had thought of her so closely; that she was welcomed into their family.

"We didn't see anyone else fit. Especially now since you and Sherlock are together," Mary explained.

Molly had wondered if the Watson's were going to be giving their child a godparent. She assumed if they did Sherlock would be it, but she never thought it was her place to ask. Evidently she was wrong. John and Mary wanted her to play a part in their child's life. "John's asking him now then?"

"Yes, they've been out there awhile though," Mary replied looking towards the door anxiously awaiting her husband's return.

"I'm sure they are fine." Molly felt the girl in her arms stir. Molly got up once Rachel was awake. "Good morning, little girl. I'll give you to your mummy."

Mary took Rachel from Molly. She kissed all over her daughter's face. Rachel squirmed as her mother blew raspberries on her cheek. Mary giggled when Rachel squeezed her pinky-finger tightly in her hand. Her grip was strong and refused to release her mother's finger.

Shortly after John came in the room with a cheerful face. "How's my baby girl?" he asked quickly making his way to the chair next to Mary's bed.

"She's been so good. She hasn't cried the whole time," Mary replied kissing her husband.

John turned his attention to Molly, "So I suppose she told you. What do you think?"

"I'm delighted. I love this little girl. Thank you!" Molly told him.

"And what's the word on Sherlock?" Mary asked.

"Yes, well. You know how he was when I asked him to be my best man? It was worse."

The girls shared a laugh. "Oh the poor thing," Mary said. "But he agreed, right?"

"Oh, yeah. He eventually came around and said yes." John assured them. "He just needed a moment."

"Well, I'll let you two have time with your baby," Molly said getting up. She gave Mary another hug and kissed Rachel on the forehead. John got up and hugged Molly. He thanked her for being such a great friend. "I'll go talk to Sherlock." With that Molly left the new parents to go check on her boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

**To Protect Her**

Chapter 11

_AN: The final chapter is finally here after a very long wait! So very sorry, but really we are the Sherlock fandom we should be used to waiting for stuff (*cries in corner, cause season4 2016*) I wrote this chapter in about a day, but I had some miss-communication with the lovely people helping me edit. A Final Big Thank You to them! dance-dance-we-re-falling-apart & bademorte. If you haven't already check out there tumblrs. I really love this scene and overall how the story has turned out. I hope you all enjoyed it too! _

_Before starting: I came across this quote today that kind of goes along with the theme I was trying to get at in the story and what is really going through Sherlock's mind. __"Never play with the feelings of others because you may win the game, but the risk is that you will surely loose the person for a life time." - William Shakespeare_

Molly looked up and down the polished hallway for Sherlock. She searched the area outside their room, checked the waiting room, and even asked a nurse at the front desk it they had seen him go into the men's restroom. She didn't think that he would leave unannounced, though he was known to do so.

At John and Mary's wedding, Molly had seen Sherlock slip away early. She wanted to follow him, but Tom had insisted that it was not her problem. After a bit of arguing she gave in and settled with asking Mrs. Hudson to check on him when she returned home. When she did, Mrs. Hudson found Sherlock lying on his bed still dressed in his tuxedo. She tried to make him more comfortable and see what was wrong, but he just ignored her presence all together. Molly felt horrible that she wasn't the one to go see him. And now she would not allow something like that to happen again. It was her job to be there for him.

Molly turned the corner to find Sherlock outside the nursery. The detective looked considerably taller standing in the clean, bright empty hallway by himself. She was relieved to see he had not left, but still worried about him. Sherlock was fragile and the emotional excitement of the day was probably weighing on him.

"So looks like we're god-parents now," Molly said hesitantly trying to break the ice. She stood next to him facing the window into the nursery. She smiled to herself seeing all the little infants wrapped up tightly in blankets.

"Yup," Sherlock replied popping the P at the end of the word.

Molly turned her head toward him. "You don't seem very happy about it?"

"Oh no, I'm thrilled. Honestly," he nodded assuring her. "It's just what my brother was talking about. My 'new responsibility.' He got me paranoid for nothing."

"He already knew then?" Molly asked, hoping this sibling rivalry was the only thing bothering Sherlock and that it would soon pass.

Sherlock shrugged, "It's not a hard deduction. I just never thought I was suited for the role."

Things never were simple with Sherlock. There was defiantly something deeper on his mind, Molly thought. "Well, I think you'll do great. She's going to love you. And I'll be right here also."

With Molly's words of encouragement Sherlock was silent again. She could tell something was really bothering him. Sherlock was looking emptily into the window dwelling in his own anxiety. Molly took a minute to reflect upon the moment, trying to think of some way to snap Sherlock out of this state.

Then words just began to spill out of her mouth without much thought or meaning of what she was saying. "Funny isn't it. Here there's so much life. Brand new life being brought into the world, but just round the corner is the morgue. Where we bring the dead."

Seeing as Molly's voice had trailed off, Sherlock though this was another of her slightly uncomfortable jokes. But upon pondering over the words for a second he realized there was more there. "I suppose it just shows us that we have to make the most of the time in between."

Molly looked up at Sherlock with revelation. "Is that why you did it then? Confessed you-" she hesitated not wanting to say the four letter word. "Your feelings?"

Sherlock took a deep breath and turned to his girlfriend. He looked into her eyes so she could see what he was saying was true. "Molly, you are important to me- you always have been- whether I realized it or not. And if I'm going to share these moments with anyone I want it to be you."

"Me too. These past few weeks have been the best in a long time. I want it to always be like this."

"Now, don't get ahead of yourself," he said biting his lip.

A sudden rush of worry came over Molly. Possibilities of what this could have meant ran though her mind: Was Sherlock planning on leaving again? Had something happened? Was everything a lie? "What do you mean?" she asked quickly.

"I first told you the reason for delaying telling you my feeling was for your safety. But I was also apprehensive, because I didn't want to mess anything up." Sherlock knew that it was time to tell Molly the truth. Opening up and exploring this romantic part of his mind was so new to Sherlock and he was still learning to balance it with his machine like detective brain. The anxiousness he felt whenever they were together. His carefulness with each word he said, not wanting it to be the one that turned the pathologist against him. "Being who I am I'm bound to screw up. I adore you so much. And I can't bear the idea of doing something so unfeeling that you won't want to be with me and I will loss you."

"Oh, Sherlock." The realization of how deeply Sherlock felt for her set in. The excuse of protecting her from others was just a cover up for the barrier he made between her and himself. She took a hold of Sherlock's hand and brought him closer to her. "You are such a good man. There is nothing you could do that would make me not want to be with you. I promise, I will always forgive you."

"Thank you. But you are so beautiful inside and out. I don't deserve you."

"Don't talk like that." Her eyes were now full of tears. She didn't even know if it was from happiness or pity for Sherlock. No one had ever said something so loving to her before. She could see all of Sherlock's boundaries dropping; the repressed memories and feelings being exposed. She didn't need to be able to see through his shell, because there was none there. "Look at where you are and look what we have. Our friends. Everything you are saying just shows that you do deserve this, because all this time you've been thinking about others- about me. All the waiting and keeping your distance, hiding your feelings for my own happiness."

Molly shook her head, trying to get a grip on her emotions. But it was no use, tears made their way down her cheeks toward her smile. "Sherlock, that's selflessness. That's love."

Love: the word struck Sherlock, but now not in a loathsome and sour way. Like he understood it for the first time. He saw that love was giving all one had and was for another. And he knew that's what he would do for Molly no matter what.

"Then, Molly Hooper, I love you."

And with that, Sherlock leaned in to kiss Molly. As they both closed their eyes, Molly stood on her toes to meet him. When his lips found hers, his pale complexion changed to a light shade of pink. Sherlock brought his hand against Molly's soft, warm cheek. His thumb followed her jaw with each tilt of her head. Molly's fingers ran through Sherlock's black curly locks that she loved so much. The kiss was slow and passionate, yet both their bodies moved with a sense of urgency. Bliss came over Sherlock and a smile formed through their kiss. He pulled Molly close to him not wanting to let her go.

Sherlock held Molly around her waist when they pulled apart for a moment. They looked into each other's watering eyes, basking in their smiling faces. Molly wrapped her arms around Sherlock and went back to kissing him.

Everything around the two had seemed to stop. Until, they heard footsteps coming from behind them. Sherlock pulled Molly tight to him, telling her to ignore whoever was passing by. But then there was a small crash. Sherlock turned to see the noise was a large gift wrapped box falling to the floor. Molly's face turned red with a feeling of embarrassment as she saw Lestrade's dumbfounded face in the doorway as he stood looking at them.

"Ah, Lestrade. How are you?" Sherlock said nonchalantly, whipping a bit of Molly's pink lipstick from his lips.

"So the papers were right this morning," he said with a chuckle once he had regained himself. "Bloody hell, I can't believe it."

"I guess everyone knows now," Molly said, combing her fingers through the tangles in her hair which Sherlock ruffled up.

Lestrade picked up the present from the floor he dropped. "You know what, good for you two. It's about time!" he said giving Sherlock a fatherly pat on the back and Molly a quick hug. They watched as detective inspector continued to make his way down the hall and turned right.

"Other way!" Sherlock called.

"Right!" Lestrade said pointing the other directing and turning around to go down the opposite hallway.

Molly giggled and smiled back to Sherlock. "It is about time," she said putting her arm around his waist and resting her head on him.

"Defiantly ," he said kissing her again on the top of her head. "Shall we go see our god-daughter?"

Molly nodded, "I'd like that very much."

Sherlock wrapped an arm around Molly's shoulders. They made their way to be with the rest of their friends, all excited to start a new kind of family together. Molly was filled with immersed in joy. People thought she was mad wanting to be with Sherlock, but she knew the truth- That he was as compassionate and caring as he was clever. Sherlock smiled with confidence that no matter what, Molly would always be ready to stand beside him.

_The End! Thank you everyone for reading! Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited the story! And also followed my profile- I will defiantly be writing more. Not as long, but there will be more to come so keep an eye out. Thank you those who have reviewed they mean so much! If you haven't left a comment or review yet it would be awesome if you would, they really help and keep me encouraged to write more. I hope all you liked the story! Keep Smiling_


End file.
